


Stop to Smell the Roses

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Flirting, Firefighter Dean, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Socially Awkward Castiel, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean notices when a new neighbor moves in two doors down.  Not because he's actually seen the people that bought the house, but because they have planted an amazing flower garden in the front yard.  He finds himself drawn to the yard where he can't help but admire the flowers.  He wonders about the people that live in the house, and what kind of person has gone to such lengths to plant a garden this beautiful.  The last thing he expected was the man that comes out of the house and introduces himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop to Smell the Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun and a touch of fluff. I wanted a cute introduction story. I hope you all like it.

Dean

Dean couldn’t help but admire the flowers. It was impossible to drive past them and ignore them, though he had tried more than once. Someone had moved into the tiny house two doors down from his own, and due to his own nocturnal work schedule he had not yet glimpsed the person or persons that had bought the place and planted them, but it wasn’t long after the for sale sign came down that the flowers appeared. As Dean pulled into his driveway he decided he wanted a closer look at them. It wasn’t that he was much of a flower person really, but in this neighborhood they kind of stuck out like a sore thumb, but in a very good way. 

Most of the front yards here were oceans of green grass, hardly a flower to be seen, and if there were any, they were a dull white or a boring yellow. He parked the Impala in his driveway and walked back down the driveway to the sidewalk. Slowly he approached the edge of his neighbor’s yard and leaned down to investigate some tiny, cup shaped blue flowers. If his memory served him correctly these were crocus. They were beautiful. The entire yard was a kaleidoscope of colors, all blending together beautifully to make this lawn look like heaven on earth. It brought a smile to his face as he noticed the daffodils and tulips. It was only spring, so more flowers were coming, he was sure of it. He glanced up at the house itself. The lights were off, the inhabitants sleeping soundly at this early hour, but he wondered what kind of person had the patience and talent to create such beauty. He hoped that when his work schedule shifted next week and he went back to working mornings he might actually be able to talk to this neighbor and maybe get a few tips on how to spruce up his own yard. For now though he was tired, so he returned to his own house to collapse into bed. He dreamed of flowers.

It was closer to two weeks before Dean was moved back to a morning shift and then it was another two weeks before he was able to function as a human being again, though he had not forgotten about the flowers. In the afternoons, after coming home from work he found himself stopping in front of his neighbor’s yard to look at them, noticing that there were new flowers now since most of the spring ones had died already. It was the first week in June and there were roses everywhere as well as impatiens, petunias, pansies, and more that he didn’t recognize . He was still standing there with a stupid smile on his face when the front door opened and a man stepped out. Dean was so busy staring at the flowers that he didn’t notice the man come down from his porch and walk towards him. 

“You like flowers?” The voice was deep and smooth, and it startled Dean. He looked up to find himself staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. “What?”

The man motioned toward the flowers Dean had just been staring at. “You like them?” Dean blinked and looked back down at the impatiens garden at his feet. “Yes, I do actually. Your yard is great. I was kind of thinking of adding some flowers to my own, but I wasn’t sure what to add.” That was more than he’d wanted to say and he surprised himself. The man was smiling when Dean looked back up at him and he couldn’t help but think about how attractive this guy was. “I’m Castiel.” The man offered his hand. “I’m Dean.” He replied as they shook. “Where do you live Dean?” Castiel asked. Dean pointed toward his own house. “I’m the one with the sad looking front yard.” He said with a laugh. Castiel was looking over Dean’s yard, no doubt passing silent judgment over the lack of color in it. He turned those blue eyes back on Dean. “I can recommend some if you’d like. Do you have any favorites?”

Dean glanced over at the roses just to the right of where Castiel was standing. “I like roses, and I like those little blue crocus I saw here a few weeks ago.” Castiel nodded. “Well, the crocus are a spring flower, they’ve died off already, but if you’re looking to keep your garden in a continual bloom of color then you can plant the spring flowers and plant summer ones when they have died off for the years. Are you looking more at annuals or perennials? Or a mixture of both?” Castiel asked. Dean looked at him and frowned, but that only made Castiel laugh. There was no mocking in it though. He was genuinely amused. 

“You don’t know the difference I’m assuming.” Castiel said, and though he was no longer laughing there was still amusement sparkling in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I don’t.” Dean admitted. Castiel nodded. “Well Dean, I know quite a bit about flowers and their general care. I teach botany over at the university. If you’d like to come in and discuss flowers, I have time. Unless you’re busy of course.” Dean glanced back over at his own house. There wasn’t anyone waiting for him, just piles of dirty laundry and some breakfast dishes. And this man was incredibly attractive. It couldn’t hurt to sit and talk with him, even if it was about flowers. He turned to look at his neighbor. “No, I’m not busy. I have time.” Castiel’s smile widened. “Well, come on in then.”

A few minutes later Dean found himself sitting at the table in Castiel’s kitchen sipping tea and scanning the pages of a book on flowers. Castiel was sitting next to him, leaning over and pointing out which flowers would grow in their zone (after explaining what the different zones meant), and which grew at what time of year and which would come back year after year. Castiel was easy to listen to, and a virtual genius when it came to plants. His house was filled with them as well, though in here they were mostly green, non-flowering plants. Dean pointed out in the book the flowers that interested him the most. “It seems that you like roses a lot. There are hundreds of varieties.” Castiel was saying as he turned to a chapter on roses. Dean hadn’t realized there were quite so many different kinds, or so many different colors. It was overwhelming. 

“I don’t know, this seems way more complicated than I had anticipated.” He sighed. “Oh, it’s really not though. Look, are you busy this weekend? I’m heading up to a greenhouse to pick up some plants. You can come with, see if anything catches your eye.” Castiel offered. Dean looked up at him. Oh, something had caught his eye alright, and it wasn’t the flowers. 

“What day? What time are you going?” He asked. “Well, I was planning on going Saturday, though I don’t have a set time exactly. Just let me know when you’re available.” Castiel replied. “Well, I get off work at one. I’ll be home by one thirty.” Dean said. Castiel nodded. “I can stop by your place about two, would that work?” Dean smiled. “Yeah, that would be fine. That’ll give me time to take a shower.” 

Castiel sat back looking at him. “So, what do you do Dean? I mean, for a living.” “I’m a firefighter.” Dean replied. “Really? So is my brother Michael, though he’s on the other side of town. Perhaps you know him? Michael Novak?” The name clicked for Dean. Asshole guy that worked in station fourteen. Guy thought he was better than everyone else. It must have been apparent on his face because Castiel started laughing. “I see you do know my brother. Yeah, he doesn’t exactly charm people.” “I’m sorry, I don’t know him well, but I don’t much like him. You don’t seem anything like him though.” Dean felt guilty saying it, but it was the truth. Castiel shrugged. “I’m nothing like him. Michael is fifteen years older than me. By the time I was old enough to really remember him he was off to college. I grew up with my brother Gabe and my sister Anna. Michael is my half-brother by my dad. I won’t hold it against you for not liking him.” Castiel said with a grin. Dean smiled back. “Well I’m glad. I’d hate to make enemies of my new neighbors.” 

Castiel patted him on the arm and stood up. “Do you have plans Dean? Care to join me for dinner?” He asked. “Oh, I don’t want to intrude on you and your family.” Dean closed the book and got to his feet. Castiel was by the fridge and turned to look at him with one eyebrow raised. “Seriously? Do you think this house is big enough for a family? I live alone Dean. I’ll be eating alone if you leave. Unless you have a family to get back to, in which case I apologize.” Dean shook his head. “No, no family, just a brother and he lives out in California. I have nothing to go home to, not even a plant.” He joked. Castiel smiled again and Dean felt a fluttering in his stomach. “Good then, I hope you’ll join me.”

Castiel turned out to be an excellent cook. Dean watched him prepare a pasta primavera with fresh vegetables and even jumped in to help with making part of it. When they sat down at the table to eat Dean started talking.

“So tell me about yourself Cas. Are you from around here?” He took his first bite of the pasta and nodded in approval. “This is really good.”

Castiel smiled. “I am from this area, but I moved away to teach out of state for few years. I missed home though, so I came back. What about you?”

“I grew up over in Lawrence but moved here with my dad and brother right before I started high school. I guess I just never left.” Dean replied.

“And you’re not married? No children?” Cas hoped he didn’t sound obvious in his quest for more information on this man. Dean Winchester was extremely attractive and he had a hard time imaging that women weren’t just throwing themselves at him.

“No, no wife, no kids, no significant other. The fact that I run into burning buildings for a living tends to scare dates away.” Dean replied with a small laugh. Cas tilted his head and looked up at him. “Really? Is it that they can’t handle the stress of worrying about you?” “I guess. I stopped thinking about it a long time ago. I bought myself a house figuring I’d just spend my life single. It’s not so bad.” Castiel could hear the sadness in Dean’s voice, though he tried hard to make it sound as though he didn’t care. Dean pointed the end of his fork in Castiel’s direction. “What about you? A single guy buying a house by himself? What’s your story? Unless you’re running into burning buildings too, in which case I totally get it.” He gave a cocky grin that made Castiel smile.

“Um, no, not running into burning buildings. I don’t really have a story. I finally decided I wanted a house of my own, so I bought one. I don’t see that waiting for a family should be the deciding factor before deciding that living in an apartment with neighbors that have loud sex against the wall opposite your own bedroom is not the way you want to spend the rest of your life. I wanted a house, so I bought one. And I really, really wanted a garden.” When Castiel smiled this time his entire face lit up and once again Dean found himself thinking about how attractive this man was.

“You know, I spent three years working third shift. I just switched back to days a month ago. I really don’t know any of my neighbors and I’ve lived here a little more than two years. You’re the first person I’ve really stopped and talked to in all that time.” Dean admitted. Castiel set his fork down, tilting his head again as if trying to make sense of Dean.

“Really? You don’t know your own neighbors?”

“I know Mrs. Galecki lives between us, and I know the Greens live directly across from me. I only know that because last summer there was a block party and Mr. Green saw my car in the driveway and decided to come knock and invite me. I went for about a half hour, but it was awkward since I didn’t know anyone, so I went back inside and went back to bed.” Dean replied.

“So it sounds like you don’t get out much.” Castiel meant it as an observation not a question but Dean was agreeing. “And you’d be right. I go out with the guys from the station for a beer every now and then, but otherwise I’m a homebody.” 

“Well, you’re always welcome here. I don’t know anyone yet, and I spend most of my time in the garden anyway. It’ll be nice to have someone to talk to now and then.” Castiel told him. Dean smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Castiel

Castiel had noticed the man looking at his flowers on several occasions over the last couple of weeks and his own curiosity had finally peaked enough that he decided to come out of the house and find out who this man was. He knew he was a neighbor, though he wasn’t sure which house he lived in. From this distance though the only thing he could tell about this stranger was that he was tall with dirty blonde hair. Still, he was intrigued. This particular afternoon he decided to venture outside and meet this man. As he stepped off his porch and started down the walkway the man still had not looked up at him. It wasn’t until he was standing just a few feet away and opened his mouth to speak that the man finally looked up at him.

“You like flowers?” Castiel asked. The man looked up and for a moment Castiel’s breath was taken away. This man was gorgeous! “What?” The stranger asked. Castiel motioned towards the flowers that stood between them. “You like them?” 

The conversation turned to how beautiful the man thought his garden was, and he learned that the man’s name was Dean. He lived two doors over and Castiel couldn’t get over how handsome and charming this man was. Dean was tall with the greenest eyes he’d ever seen that were framed by long, thick lashes, and that smile! That was something Castiel couldn’t get enough of. It looked like Dean had walked off the cover of a magazine rather than walked over from two doors down. Castiel wasn’t sure exactly what came over him when he decided to invite the man into his house, but he was reluctant to just let him walk away. To his surprise Dean said yes. 

Once inside Castiel pulled out one of his books that he used in his courses and set it down in front of Dean at the kitchen table. Flowers were something they could bond over, and he was hoping that he could get to know this man better. He couldn’t help but wonder (and maybe hope a little too) if this man was interested in men. Maybe even interested in him. Feeling bolder than he had in years he invited the man to go to a nursery this weekend. He hadn’t had any plans to go, but it was an opportunity to spend more time with Dean and get to know him better, so he invented a trip. With luck Dean wouldn’t figure out what he was up to. When talk of flowers ended he invited Dean to stay for dinner. With his luck Dean probably had a wife and a couple of kids at home. But Dean said he had no one waiting. Castiel took that as a good sign. Dean was single, extremely attractive, and friendly. If nothing else, at least he would make a new friend, and he was sorely lacking in those.

Dean 

The trip to the nursery turned out to be more fun than Dean had expected. He bought all the flowers Castiel recommended plus a few others that he liked just because of how they looked. When they got back Castiel even went so far as helping him plan out where to plant everything, and then they set to work, digging up the grass and laying down the dirt and mulch for the flowers they were planting. It took all weekend but they got everything in the ground, and Dean found that he really liked spending time with his neighbor. As the weeks wore on they found themselves visiting one another with increasing frequency, and they found they had more in common than either had first thought. They watched a lot of the same shows, rooted for the same football team, and they both enjoyed a good hockey game. One Saturday afternoon Dean came knocking on Castiel’s door. Much to his surprise a woman answered. Dean actually took a step back in surprised. 

“Hi, can I help you?” She asked. Dean felt this strange sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at the sight of her. Cas hadn’t mentioned meeting anyone, but that didn’t mean anything. He had no obligation to tell Dean anything about his private life. “I’m uh, a friend of Cas. I can come back later though.” He was already backing down the steps feeling as though a lead weight had just dropped into his gut. She smiled warmly. “Oh, you must be Dean, I’m Anna, Castiel’s sister. He’s in the kitchen. You don’t have to leave. He said you might stop by.” Dean froze. Castiel’s sister? This woman looked about as much like Castiel’s sister as a rose looked like a cactus. She had long red hair and warm brown eyes, unlike Cas’ near black hair and bright blue eyes. He stopped backing up and looked up at her. She was stepping aside and waiting for him to come in. He did and once Anna had the door closed she slipped her arm through his and led him down the hall to the kitchen where Castiel was busy replanting a prayer plant. He looked up and smiled when he noticed Dean. “Hey!” Dean couldn’t help but smile back. “Hey yourself. What are you doing there?” He nodded toward the plant in Castiel’s hand. He had dropped Anna’s arm and moved over to the island where Castiel was busy up to his wrists in potting soil as he tried to wrestle the plant out of its original pot. “I’m transplanting this before it becomes root bound.” Castiel explained. He had discussed root binding a few weeks earlier so Dean knew what he was talking about. “Need any help?” He asked. “Grab the bottom of the pot. The plant isn’t coming out as easily as I’d like.” Castiel held the plant up and Dean grabbed the bottom of the pot, wiggling it gently but firmly while Castiel tugged on the plant and its roots. After a minute the plant came free. Castiel kneaded the root ball gently before lowering it into the new, larger pot and adding more dirt. Once it was completely transplanted Castiel began sweeping the dirt off the counter while Dean went and got the broom and dustpan from the pantry. Anna stood watching them, an amused expression on her face. Between the two men they got the dirt mess cleaned up quickly and then Castiel went to wash his hands, leaving Dean alone with Anna.

“You seem to know your way around the house.” She mused as she sat down at the kitchen table. He poured the dirt from the dustpan into the garbage and looked over at her. “I’ve helped him plant things before.” She crossed one leg over the other and tilted her head in a way that Dean had attributed only to Cas. In that moment she really did look like his sister. “Mmm, I’m sure you have.” Dean set the dustpan back on the floor. He narrowed his eyes at the woman who was looking at him like he was the funniest thing she had ever seen. “Exactly what are you implying?”

“She’s implying that we’re sleeping together.” Castiel said as he returned to the kitchen and grabbed a dish towel out of the drawer. “Knock it off Anna, it’s rather rude. Who I do or do not sleep with is none of your business anyway.” He snapped at her. The amused expression on her face darkened and she frowned. “Excuse me if I was worried about your love life. So sue me.” Castiel threw the towel over his shoulder and put his hands on his hips. Dean had never seen his friend like this. He was downright pissed. “Do I need to ask you to leave?” He was still directing his words at his sister.

“Hey, Cas, it’s ok, she wasn’t bothering me.” Dean said softly trying to diffuse the situation. “No Dean, it’s not ok. My sister likes to stick her nose in where it doesn’t belong, and I’m tired of it.” Castiel’s voice was softer when he spoke to Dean, but it was still filled with irritation. Dean put the broom and dustpan back. “I’m going to head home. If you want to, uh, stop by later, that’d be fine. I’ll be home.”

Castiel

“Oh look, you chased him away.” Anna said with a pout. Dean had just made a hasty exit, leaving them alone. Castiel had reached his boiling point. “Why Anna? Why do you feel the need to stick your nose in where it doesn’t belong? You had no right to make such insinuations!” He snapped. “You told me yourself that you liked him, so what is the problem? She asked, honestly perplexed by her brother’s reaction. “I told you that in confidence! Not so that you would begin implying things in front of him!” He started pacing. It was easier than actually raising a hand at her. “Castiel, does he even like men?” She asked, getting to her feet. He refused to look at her. “Castiel! You don’t even know for sure?” He whipped around to face her. “No, I don’t know, and you’ve probably ruined any chance I had of finding it out in my own time! I hadn’t exactly come out to him yet!” A look of contrition came over his sister’s face. “Oh honey, I didn’t know that! I thought you would have already come clean with him!” She took a step towards him but he put a hand up. “Don’t. Just go. I can’t deal with this right now. I need to go and apologize for your behavior and see if I even still have a friend after that.” She nodded. “I’m sorry. I’ll go.” She started for the door and he followed her. As he opened the door to see her out she turned around to face him. “For what it’s worth, I think he likes you. I don’t think he’s straight, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Before he could say another word she was walking down the steps and heading to her car. He was still angry and needed time to get his own emotions under control before he even thought of approaching Dean. And he needed to work on what exactly he was going to say to him.

Dean 

Before Castiel could argue Dean was out of the kitchen and then out of the house, hurrying back to his own house. He could hear as Castiel started arguing with his sister, and he wanted no part of that. Safe inside his own house he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and took it out to the backyard where he started up the grill. He felt like having a burger tonight. Once it was started he went back into the house and pulled the ground beef from the fridge. He made a couple of patties so that he could just reheat one tomorrow for lunch rather than have to actually cook, and then took the necessary supplies outside to the yard to cook them. He was humming a Metallica tune and thinking about what he was going to watch on TV that night when someone tapped him on the shoulder making him jump. He spun around wielding the flipper in his hand like it was a weapon and only relaxing when he realized it was Cas.

“Shit man, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” He set the flipper down on the grill counter and turned back to Cas.

“I’m sorry, I rang the bell but you didn’t answer. I figured you might be back here.” Castiel explained. Dean nodded and turned to check on his burgers. Almost done.

“Yeah, I was just making some lunch.” Dean said, realizing that he was just pointing out the obvious. Cas smiled and scratched at his jaw, a trait Dean had noticed he did only when he was nervous. 

“I wanted to apologize, for earlier. My sister can be a bit…crass. And really, really nosey.”

“Dude, it’s ok. I have a cousin a lot like that. But worse. It’s ok.” Dean assured him. He turned back to the grill and flipped the burgers before setting the flipper down again. Something was bothering him though and he turned back to look at his friend.

“Why did you get so upset though? Did you not want me knowing you’re gay?”

Castiel’s eyes immediately lowered and he looked extremely uncomfortable. “Not exactly.” Dean ducked down a bit to try and make eye contact with Castiel. “What is that supposed to mean? Were you concerned I wouldn’t want to hang out with you anymore? Be your friend? Cause if that’s what you thought you really don’t know me. I’m the last person to think of as being homophobic.” 

Castiel looked up at him, his eyes wide. “No, I wouldn’t think anything like that about you!” Dean chuckled. “I love how you don’t ask me why I would be the last person to be like that.” The confused expression that came across Castiel’s face was absolutely adorable. “What?” 

“Dude, I’m bi. I’ve gotten my fair share of flack over it from people over the years, so I get why you’d be cautious about who you tell. People can be assholes.” Dean said. He wasn’t sure Castiel’s eyes could get any wider, but apparently they could. “Really?” 

“Yes, really. And don’t go telling me I look straight or I act straight. I act like a human being. I hate stereotypes.” Dean wasn’t sure why but this conversation was suddenly irritating him. He hated people being shocked when they learn he’s bi. It wasn’t like he was suddenly growing horns and a tail. He just liked men as much as he liked women and it wasn’t a big deal. As he pulled the burgers off the grill he realized that it was bothering him because he liked Cas, as more than just a friend, and seeing the look of surprise on his face was just too much for him. 

“Dean, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.” Castiel touched his arm and Dean paused to look down at it. “I’m fine Cas, really.” He took the last burger off the grill and turned it off. When he turned to look at his friend he saw a look of concern on his face. “No Dean, you’re not, and I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to upset you.” Dean picked up the plate and started for the house. Castiel followed him inside to the kitchen. “Do you want one or do you have to get back to your sister?” Dean asked, trying not to let his irritation bleed through into his voice.

“We got into a fight after you left. I told her to leave.” Castiel said quietly. Dean was fishing in the cabinet for hamburger buns but he nodded. “Yeah, I heard you tearing into her as I left. I’m sorry I caused that in the first place.” 

“It wasn’t your fault Dean, really, it wasn’t. I should just not talk to my sister about anything anymore.” Castiel sighed as he sat on one of the bar stools by the island and leaned his elbows on it. Dean found the buns and set them on the island along with two plates. “What are you talking about?” He asked.

Castiel sighed and scratched at his chin again. This time Dean stopped to look at him. “Why are you nervous?” Castiel dropped his hand. “I’m not nervous.” Dean opened the bag of buns and pulled one out. He set it on a plate and put a burger on it. “Want a beer?” He asked. Castiel nodded. “That sounds really good right about now.” Dean handed him a cold one from the fridge and took a second one for himself. He sat down across from Cas and slid the prepared burger over to him while he set up his own. “You’re a lousy liar Cas. Start talking.” He watched as Castiel picked at the label on his bottle, deliberately averting his eyes.

“I might have told Anna about you.” He finally said. Dean paused with his burger halfway to his mouth and looked at him. “About what? How ignorant I am about flowers?” He took a bite.

“Not exactly.” 

Dean set his burger back down on the plate. That was the second time Cas had said that. “What exactly does ‘not exactly’ mean?”

It was clear that Cas was uncomfortable but Dean wanted answers. This wasn’t how his friend usually acted, and it was clear he was still on edge after fighting with his sister, though now he seemed to be downright nervous. Castiel suddenly stood up.

“I don’t feel well. I’m going to go home and lay down. I’m sorry again about my sister.” He started for the door but was stopped in his tracks when Dean clamped a hand down on his arm. 

“What did I do Cas? Did I say or do something?”

“No Dean, I did, and now I’m bowing out gracefully to go lay down and take a nap. Excuse me.” Castiel jerked his arm out of Dean’s hand and turned toward the door again.

“Bullshit. Don’t walk out of here Cas. Talk to me.” Dean was pleading now. He wasn’t exactly sure what he had done, but the last thing he wanted for Cas to leave. Castiel turned to look at him. “Dean, I’m not comfortable with this. Just…give me a little time. I’m rather stressed out right now.” Dean dropped his hand and watched Castiel walk out the door wondering if something had just transpired to cause him to lose one of his only friends.

Cas

That was not how he wanted things to go. He could have just fessed up, told Dean that he liked him as more than just a friend, let the cards fall where they may, but he panicked. Damn it, he always choked in times of confrontation, and now he might very well have ruined his friendship with Dean. He was kicking himself all the way back to his house, and for most of the rest of the afternoon. Dean didn’t follow and he was grateful for that. Right now the last thing he wanted was for the confrontation to continue. He fished a beer out of his fridge and sat down on the couch with it. Alone with his thoughts he really started thinking. He knew he liked Dean. He liked him a lot. While it had come as a surprise to find out that Dean wasn’t straight, in retrospect he thought about all the times he’d caught Dean staring, or the times when Dean had stood just a little too close. Was Anna right? Was he interested? 

Dean

Sunday morning Dean was awoken to the sound of his doorbell ringing. He glanced at the clock and groaned. It wasn’t even nine yet. The bell rang again and he forced himself up and out of bed, not even caring that he was only dressed in a tee shirt and boxers. Whoever was bothering him this early was about to get an earful. He stumbled out of his room and down the hall to the front door. As he pulled it open he prepared to scream at the person standing there but the words died on his tongue when he saw it was Cas.

“Cas? What are you doing here?” He rubbed at his eyes and opened the door a little wider. The tentative smile on Castiel’s face seemed to turn to alarm and then embarrassment as his eyes wandered down over Dean’s body, and then quickly down to the tops of his shoes. “I came to apologize for yesterday.”

Dean stepped back and opened the door the rest of the way. “Come on in.” Castiel slid past him into the house and Dean motioned for Cas to follow him to the living room. “So tell me, what did I do yesterday that had you bolting out of here like your ass was on fire?” Dean asked as he sat down on the couch. Castiel sat down a few feet away and finally looked up at him, careful to keep his eyes on Dean’s face. “I assume that was a firefighter reference.” He said dryly. “It was an observation. You practically ran out of here yesterday.” Dean said, ignoring the sarcasm. 

“I don’t…I’m not really comfortable with this.” Castiel’s brow furrowed as he tried to work up the nerve to tell Dean exactly what he meant. Dean moved closer, noting how Cas seemed to stop breathing when he did.

“I think I figured out what’s going on with you.” He said. “Oh yeah? And what exactly is going on with me?” Castiel asked, his voice carrying more sarcasm than he had intended. He wasn’t sure what he had expected from Dean, but it certainly wasn’t for him to kiss him, but that’s exactly what he did. One second he was staring into those green eyes he had realized he was beginning to fall in love with, and the next thing he knew Dean’s mouth was on his. The shock that the kiss brought lasted only a moment, and then he was kissing back, reaching out to pull Dean closer. When Dean pulled back Castiel could see he was grinning.

“I was right, wasn’t I?” He asked. Castiel couldn’t help but smile. “You’re an ass.” Dean kissed him again. “Maybe, but I’m an ass that really, really likes you.” Castiel was still holding on to the front of Dean’s shirt. “I like you too Dean, very much.” Dean smiled and Castiel could feel his heart flutter. 

“I wish you wouldn’t have just run out of here yesterday.” Dean told him. “I know, I’m sorry about that. I panicked.” Castiel apologized. He looked up at Dean who was still smiling down at him. “So. Uh, now what?” Dean could have spent the rest of his life just sitting there staring into the deep blue of Cas’ eyes, but he knew the man wanted an answer, wanted to know where they stood now. He brought a hand up to run it through the dark mess Cas called hair. 

“Well, I was thinking that I’d like to take you out. Like on a real date.” Dean said. The smile that spread across Castiel’s face was the most beautiful one he had seen yet. “I’d like that very much.” “Good. Because I pretty much wanted to ask you out the first moment I laid eyes on you, but I wasn’t sure if you would even be interested. I’m not the best at reading people.” Dean told him. 

“I don’t date much, so I’m even worse at reading people. I know I upset you yesterday, and I’m sorry about that.” Castiel admitted. “It’s ok, really. It was my own ego getting the best of me. I don’t like being identified by my sexuality. I’m just…Dean, you know?” Dean shrugged, hoping he was getting his point across. 

Castiel was nodding. “I understand. I was told that I’m bad in social settings. I try, but it’s not always easy. It’s easier to spend time in my garden than it is to get out and meet people.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “How are you a teacher if you don’t do well in social settings?” Castiel smiled shyly. “I teach them about flowers, I don’t go out drinking with them or spend any time with them.” Dean kissed him softly. “Well, I’m glad you took a chance and approached me.” “Well, it was hard not to notice you staring at my flowers.” Castiel teased. “I couldn’t help but notice them.” Dean was looking at him in a way that Castiel hadn’t been looked at before, like he was amazing and beautiful. He stood up, a grin on his face. “How about we go out for breakfast?” 

Castiel looked up at him with one eyebrow raised. “You think you might want to put some pants on first?” Dean looked down as if just now noticing he was standing there in his underwear, a blush rising up on his cheeks. “Oh…right. Yeah, pants.” Castiel watched Dean rush from the room. A few minutes later he emerged fully dressed. 

“Come on, I could go for some waffles right now, how about you?” Castiel stood up. “Does this count as our first date?” Dean flashed him the smile that made his stomach do flips. “Yes it does, but it doesn’t end at waffles. We’ll do dinner out too, maybe tomorrow if you’re free.” Dean stepped forward to pull him close, resting his hands on Castiel’s hips. “I think that would be wonderful Dean. Now come on, I skipped breakfast this morning and I’m starving.” Castiel took his hand and they walked to the door. Dean never would have thought that flowers were what would help him find someone as fantastic as Cas, but for once in his busy life he was glad that he had stopped to smell the roses.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment or a kudos, or both, I love them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
